Service providers and developers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the delivery of goods via an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). However, UAVs often encounter significant technical challenges in detecting a delivery surface (e.g., a driveway, a walkway, a porch, a doorstep, etc.). In addition, UAVs often encounter significant technical challenges in detecting obstructions proximate to and/or in route to a delivery surface. Two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) data exists relative to various geographic delivery locations, delivery paths, and/or delivery surfaces that can assist a UAV to navigate the various technical challenges. However, extracting and encoding a safe delivery path for a UAV from this information is challenging. Accordingly, there is a need for constructing a delivery path that enables a UAV to safely deliver a package to a delivery location while avoiding obstacles.